Tears and Lullabies
by FallenAngelDemigod
Summary: Will finds somthing from Nico's past and decides that Nico HAS to see this, so he he shows it to the son of Hades. But, the reaction he gets, isn't what he expected.
1. Chapter 1

Will POV

.

.

.

I dug through the chest in the attic of the big house, trying to find somthing from one of the previous Apollo cabin counselors. I dug deeper and deeper, until I saw somthing that I haven't thought about in years. 4 years to be exact.

Flashback

"Can you talk to your cabin counselor about recording a song for Nico? If I'm going with the hunters, he's going to need the song I sing him every night." A girl with black hair, green eyes, and a freckle covered face asked me. She had to be Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo's older sister. I have to say, Nico is cute, but I don't know how to aproach him! I know nothing about Myth-O-Magic. I'm sure he'd be willing to teach me, but still.

I nodded. She smiled at me and left.

I ran over to Michael, the current head counselor, and my favorite sibling.

"Michael! Bianca wants us to record a song for Nico! Can we?" I begged. He ruffed my blond hair that hung in my face. "Yeah, sure, but Will," he said. "Yeah?" I asked, tilting my head thike a puppy. "Don't get your hopes up. He's from the past, and I'm not getting a reading on him." He said sympathetically. I hung my head. "Ok." I said, disappointed.

We recorded the song, but Michael didn't let me help, so I never heard it.

End of Flashback

I wiped a stray tear from my cheek at the thought of my passed brother, as I stared at the round silver disk in my hand, labeled 'Nico's Lullaby. Love Bianca' in neat handwriting. I dropped everything else and ran to cabin 13. I knocked and Nico opened the door. "What, Solace?" He asked, grumpily.

Nico POV

.

.

.

I was laying on my bed, reading. It was a novel called MySide of the Mountain. I heard a knock on my door, interupting Sam attempting to get a baby falcon. I groaned and rolled off my bed. I opened the door and there stood Will Solace. "What, Solace." I asked with a slight attitude. I had a right to be annoyed. He interupted my book.

"I found somthing." Was all he said, before pushing his way in and sliding a disk into my DVD player. I rolled my eyes, and started to walk back to my bed, then I heard her voice. Singing my song. The voice I had longed to hear. Bianca. She was singing my lullaby.

Close your eyes

I know what you see

The darkness is high

and you're in ten feet deep

But we've survived

more terrible monsters than sleep

And you know I will be here

to tell you to breathe

I fell to my knees, my mouth gaping open.

Tu sei il mio soldatino La ragione per cui vivo Non ti scordar di me Io veglierò su di te

I felt a tear slide down my face, then another and soon, I aas sobbing silently, listening.

Stumbling lost the last choice of all that you meet It's the cost of ruling those 'neath your feet Paths you've crossed and trust you're trying to keep You're exhausted listening for a voice that can't speak

Will ran over to me when he noticed I was crying. He held me in his arms and let me soak his shoulder with tears.

Ma Nico, mio caro Tu sei il mio soldatino La ragione ho vissuto Non ti scordar di me Io veglierò su di te

I calmed my sobbs, though the teats still flowed freely down my face.

So you run Through shadows you roam Seams undone by the love thought you could own But he's just one of many that you might call home And maybe someday The bitter will fade from your bones Fade from your bones Ooh

I leaned into Will, who still had his arms around me.

Eri il mio soldatino Ora un principe oscuro Ma anche per te, c'è una luce Che ad un'altra vita ti conduce

I choked out another sob as the song ended, before crying freely. Will waited patiently for me to calm down.

When I finally did, he apologized. "I'm so sorry, Death Boy. I didn't realize it would make you upset." He said. "No, don't apologize. Some sadness is good. I needed to hear her voice. Then, not realizing it was still going I heard her say somthing else.

"Ti amo, Nico, my little soldier."

I wiped away my tears and managed a small smile. "Thank you. Maybe someday, I will be able to listen it without crying, maybe someday I will be strong enought to handle the pain, but until then, I might be crying myself to sleep, listening to it." I said.

A/N

And please join my Percy Jackson RP forum! Here is the link.

forum/Camp-Half-Blood/191910/


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

This site won't let me post the link for my forum, so if you are interested in joining PM me and I will give you the link.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

This site won't let me post the link for my forum, so if you are interested in joining PM me and I will give you the link.


End file.
